


A man and his lion

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: /Galra Keith reveal aftermath, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, M/M, Season 2 fix it fic, VOLTRON SEASON 2 SPOILERS, bi lance, galra keith reveal, i guess, what happens after keith tells everyone he's galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith reveals to the team what he found out in the Marmora base and has to deal with their reactions. Maybe he wasn't too great at the latter, so he goes to the place where he knows everything will be alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I've been writing since season 2 is galra keith reveal fics. This one isn't the reveal in it's entirety, but focuses more on what happens /after/ the reveal. Also, more on Keith's reaction rather than the teams. If that makes sense. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"So, there you have it." Keith sighed. "I'm Galra. Or, at least, some part Galra." After having looked down at the ground for the entirety of his speech and retelling of the events that occurred during his and Shiro's trip to the Blade of Marmora base, he looked back up.

And then wished he didn't. His eyes first landed on Hunk, who seemed confused. Then he looked to Pidge, who was trying to process it all, Shiro, whose face remained unchanged; he already knew. Lance, a dumbfounded look, Coran, almost unfazed, but then he looked at Allura. Ever since he had the slightest suspicion of his heritage, he'd been subtly trying to get Allura to warm up to the idea of a 'good Galra', but he failed every time, too. And now he figured she knew why he did that. And her expression held many emotions. Anger, betrayal and Keith could almost detect a hint of fear. And it broke him. Not one of his teammates had a silver of understanding, save Shiro, maybe. But maybe this was to be expected, he thought. He was a monster, right? One of _them._ The more he thought about it, the longer he looked at everyone's expressions, the longer the silence hung on the word 'Galra', the quicker his heart beat rose. The shakier, weaker he felt. He felt emotions swirl around his head, and tears stinging at his eyes. He couldn't take this.

Ignoring how weak his knees felt, like they might collapse under him, he stood up and began walking through the group and towards the door. Shiro was the only one to try and stop him, grabbing his arm, but Keith violently shook him off and continued towards the door. Not a murmur of a word came from any of the others as he left, and that just caused him to speed up. He was practically running through the castle corridors, not knowing where to go. The few places he usually was able to help himself in, he couldn't go to. If he went to the training deck, anyone could come and find him. If he went to his room, Coran could easily unlock the door. He just wanted to be alone, away from them all. He needed somewhere actually private, somewhere only he could access... His lion. Taking a swift turn, he sprinted towards the hangar, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Before he'd even entered, Red had sensed his distress and came to life, already lowered down, mouth open, ready to allow Keith in. He took no hesitation in running straight over to her, into the cockpit, before collapsing into his seat. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he covered his face, allowing himself to cry, to let out the emotions he was feeling. He felt safe with Red, like being vulnerable wasn't as dangerous as he had always perceived it to be. And Red understood Keith, and sent a low, rumbling purr to try and calm him, sitting back up.

"Put up your barrier." Keith mumbled, and Red didn't hesitate. Her particle barrier went up.

Time passed without Keith even realising, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't need to. Here, he was safe, comforted, accepted, _loved_. And out there, with the others, he faced the opposite. Deep down, he may have realised that he was overthinking, that despite Allura's obviously unhappy reaction, they were just shocked and confused, but still, other emotions over crowded his head, pushing down any chance of realistic thinking right now.

After a few hours, someone walked into the hangar. It was Shiro. He opened his mouth to call out to Keith, but then noticed the particle barrier. Sighing, he walked up to Red, looking up to her and holding out a hand.

"I know you want to protect Keith, but please, let me in. I'm not going to hurt him. I want to help."

But it was to no avail. Red lived up to her reputation of being stubborn and hard to tame, or bond with. Her paladin was Keith. She was bonded with him. She felt what he felt. And right now, he didn't want to see anyone, so she stuck by that, not giving Shiro any kind of response.

"Red, please."

Nothing. Shiro stayed there, stood in front of the lion, for a few valiant minutes, without Keith even realising he was there. But after he realised he wasn't going to be let in by Red any time soon, he sighed once more and turned, leaving the hangar, heading back to Lance, Hunk and Pidge who were waiting in the bridge, sat on the sofa, all with worried expressions covering their faces.

"He's with his lion." Shiro announced as he entered.

"That's good, right?" Hunk asked, looking up at Shiro.

"She's got her particle barrier up." Was his answer as he sat down.

"So, not good." Hunk sighed. "Why is he hiding from us?"

"Maybe because none of us said anything to him?" Pidge supplied, keeping their eyes on the ground.

"He was pretty on edge the whole way back. I've never seen him pilot so... Messily." Shiro almost mumbled.

"Exactly. We were all confused and shocked, but silence wasn't a good reaction." They continued. "He was probably looking for some kind of comfort."

"And Red's the only one who gave it to him." Lance finally piped in.

"And now she's protecting him from us." Pidge looked up. "She feels what he feels, right? So whatever he's thinking about us, or how we'd react, it's gotta be pretty bad for Red to put up her barrier."

"Yeah. I tried asking Red to let me in, but she didn't even flinch."

"I want to try." Lance stood up.

"If she didn't let Shiro in, why would she let you in?" Hunk asked. "No offence, buddy, obviously. But Shiro was there when Keith found out. He's the closest to the situation, so he had the best chance."

Lance shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"Alright." Shiro nodded. "But, be calm. Red's temperamental, remember?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

And with that, he left the bridge and went straight to the Red Lion's hangar. When he entered, he was met with the same sight as Shiro. Red, with her head held high, surrounded by the particle barrier, keeping Keith sheltered inside. Lance said nothing, and just went and sat down, cross legged in front of the lion, looking up.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Keith, but I'm going to talk anyway." He started.

From inside the lion, Keith could hear Lance. It was muffled, but his voice came through. Still, Keith kept his head buried in his knees, eyes tightly closed.

"Listen, I'm sorry for our reactions. It was a bad move. We were all just a bit shocked, I guess. Not every day you find out your friend's part alien, right?" He chuckled.

"Maybe not the time for jokes. But anyway, dude. We're all fine with you. I get you're probably thinking some bad things right now, I understand, silence can kinda do that to you. But the only thing we feel about you right now is worry. Red having her particle barrier up is a pretty worrying thing."

He was quiet for a moment. "Look, I know this probably won't be close to what you're feeling, but I want you to know you're not.. Alone. Uh... I've never told anyone this, before, but.. I'm bi. Like, bisexual. I know, it's a lousy comparison. But I know what it feels like to be different. Especially in a place where some people might not accept the difference."

"Obviously, we do, like I'm hoping you all will with me. Like we all did with Pidge. We're a team, a _family_. And family's don't turn their backs on each other because of one small thing. You're still Keith! Your DNA doesn't change that. Even if one day you go fully purple, you're still you. _Nothing_ can change that. You'll always be our hot-heated red paladin with a bad hairstyle." He laughed softly.

Keith chewed his lip as he listened to Lance, and slowly reached his arm out to press a button which lowered Red's particle barrier. Lance smiled, standing and backing up slightly.

"You coming down or am I coming up?" He asked.

Keith didn't think he was ready to leave the safety his lion provided just yet, but maybe he felt okay enough to let someone in. Maybe he felt more than okay if that someone was Lance. He pressed a few more buttons and slowly, Red leant down and opened her mouth to allow Lance to enter. He did just that, heading to the cockpit to see Keith, who was still curled in on himself.

"Thanks for letting me in." He comfortingly placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

Keith was quiet for a second more, and Lance was content to stay with him, but after a minute or so passed, Keith slowly uncurled himself, wiping his eyes a little and pushing his hair out of his face. He slowly looked up at Lance.

"Thanks, for what you said. It.. Means a lot."

"No problem. I'm just glad it helped."

Keith nodded. "It did. You didn't have to tell me, you know, but I'm.. Glad you did." He paused for a second. "I mean, while we're sharing secrets, I'm in the same boat. But my liking is uh, it's exclusively boys."

Lance smiled at him. "Who would've thought, we have something in common!"

Keith laughed a little. "I guess so."

Lance patted Keith's shoulder softly. "So, do you wanna go back out there?"

Another pause from Keith. "Who's there?"

"Shiro, Pidge and Hunk are all in the bridge. Coran and Allura left... But we can deal with them later. Baby steps."

Keith nodded, standing up. "You'll come with me, right?" He hated having to practically cling to Lance for support, but right now, he needed it, and he knew Lance understood.

"Of course. Let's go, buddy." Lance held his hand out for Keith.

Keith looked down at Lance's hand, back up to his face, and at his hand again. A small smile playing at his lips, Keith took Lance's hand in his own and then Red let them down. They walked back out of the hangar and into the bridge in a comfortable silence, neither of them needed to say anything.

When they entered the bridge again, everyone looked up and over to them, smiles on their faces. Nobody bothered to question the fact that the two were still holding hands, because they were just so happy to see Keith out of his lion and back with the group.

"How're you doing, Keith?" Shiro asked softly.

"Better." He answered simply, taking a quick look at Lance.

"What can I say," Lance smirked. "I'm just great at helping people."

Keith playfully rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny it. Lance did help him a lot.

"Sure, Lance." Pidge laughed, and the others joined in.

Keith looked at his team, and couldn't help but smile. He now wondered why he was so worried in the first place. These people were his team, his _family_. They all supported and cared for him. They didn't even bring up his heritage for the rest of the night that they spent in the bridge, just hanging out as friends, because they didn't need to. Keith would speak to them when he was ready, and they accepted that. They were just glad to have him there, and to have him smiling again. And if Keith and Lance remained in close proximity for the rest of the night, sharing suspiciously nice glances, no one mentioned it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did write and upload a different version of the reveal, but I've noticed a pattern in those (and ones I haven't uploaded): I keEP MAKING KEITH HAVE BREAKDOWNS. he's literally my favourite character why do i keep hurting him oh my god. whoops. 
> 
> Anyway. There was a teeny tiny bit of Klance at the end there, but I guess you don't have to read it as romantic if you'd rather not. And also I included bi Lance (and gay keith) because ive seen things were lance comes out to keith to show support/that hes not alone and since i keep writing slightly differing fics, i thought i'd play on that idea in this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Comments and kudos would make me very happy <3


End file.
